


Между двух огней

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Порой чувствам необходим посредник - или посредница.
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac, Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Между двух огней

С бала сбегали, уже когда томный весенний вечер вовсю перетекал в не менее томную весеннюю ночь. Валентин каким-то чутьем уловил момент, когда невидимым движением стрелки часов время покинуть пеструю залу из неприличного стало подобающим и, к тому же удобным. Подуставшие от танцев дородные дамы и престарелые кавалеры разбредались по галереям дворца, и, лавируя подобно угрям между их щебечущих стаек, можно было ускользнуть без лишнего внимания…

Впрочем, не без внимания вовсе.

\- Куда господа офицеры так спешат? Неужели Талигу снова объявили войну?

Хитроглазая девица объявилась перед ними внезапно и грациозно, точно косуля на пригорке, на пару секунд обескуражив Арно – Валентин же был быстрее. Пока он со своей незыблемой куртуазностью представлял даме обоих, Сэ успел оглядеть незнакомку с ног до головы и мысленно присвистнуть. Та была откровенно хороша и не менее откровенно это демонстрировала: «выбившиеся» по нынешней моде из прически рыжевато-каштановые локоны тонкими кончиками едва касались острых ключиц, вполне себе пристойный вырез платья успешно «компенсировал» почти теряющийся в нем кулон на тонкой цепочке, сбегавшей в ложбинку между грудей… Где-то там еще пару лет назад и затерялся бы взгляд юного Савиньяка, но теперь тот был приучен к подобным ловушкам и вовремя посмотрел даме в глаза. 

Глаза  отблескивали какой-то медовой бронзой и игриво посмеивались. 

Барышня оказалась дочкой кого-то из мелких дворян, и звали ее самым что ни на есть благопристойным именем: Инес*. За сим невинность была, по-видимому, исчерпана, потому как девушка, не ходя вокруг да около, вскоре весьма прозрачно намекнула, что была бы очень рада компании двух кавалеров. «Ведь останься я наедине, скажем, только с герцогом Приддом – какой может быть повод для слухов, если нас заметят!»

Арно посмеивался про себя, но предложение оценил, как и Валентин, кинувший на него короткий и внимательный взгляд, прежде чем в свою очередь согласиться. Чего только им не приходилось делить за войну, но делить женщину… перспектива казалась совершенно непристойной, но, быть может, от этого особенно заманчивой.

В покоях у юной баронессы тепло приплясывали свечи и ненавязчиво пахло чем-то нежно-цветочным. Разговор пока что тек размеренно и вполне пристойно, – о лошадях, дриксах и о горных закатах, – и, разумеется, Инес вскоре с легкостью свела его к одиночеству холодных торских ночей. Которое, конечно, нуждалось в том, чтобы его поскорее забыли в гостеприимных объятиях… столицы. Что Арно, что Придд в этих объятиях пребывали уже третий месяц, но спорить и не помышляли.

Но вскоре скромная бутылка белого вина, взятая на троих, стремительно кончилась, и Валентин самоотверженно вызвался сходить за новой, оставляя Савиньяка единолично наслаждаться обществом прекрасной дамы, которая, сославшись на жару, уже распустила сложную прическу и как бы невзначай ослабила шнуровку корсажа. Арно в ответ на такую жертву был намерен до его возвращения развлекать баронессу не более чем разговором, и, чем Чужой не шутит, какими-нибудь стихами… но едва дверь с тихим стуком закрылась, Инес перешла в наступление.

Кокетливо заправив каштановый локон за ушко, она с невиннейшей из улыбок опустилась на колени, поглядывая на Арно своими лисьими глазами теперь уже снизу вверх и с мягким шорохом поправляя подол платья. Узкая ладонь неторопливо заскользила по бедру, пуская от вкрадчивого прикосновения волну приятной дрожи по ноге и вдоль позвоночника. В штанах окончательно сделалось тесно. Сэ улыбнулся жарко и с предвкушением ,  тыльной стороной пальцев нежно поглаживая девушку по щеке, и склонился, чтобы неторопливо, с удовольствием поцеловать ее – лучше уж до, чем после. Мягкие губы податливо раскрылись навстречу, красавица усмехнулась-ахнула в поцелуй, ответной лаской языка демонстрируя свои умения и заставляя Арно мысленно присвистнуть, а вслух – шумно, возбужденно выдохнуть. После чего Инес столь же уверенно и непреклонно его отстранила, прижав к губам тонкие пальчики, хранящие слабый запах каких-то сладковатых духов, и сноровисто принялась за завязки штанов, не продержавшиеся против такого натиска и пары секунд.

Умелая ласка заставляла совершенно по-унарски кусать губы, заглушая стоны и запрокидывая голову – куда там до того, чтобы обратить внимание на тихое приближение вернувшегося Валентина. Савиньяк заметил его, лишь когда тот оказался совсем близко за спиной, и, словно вовсе не испытывая неловкости и не обижаясь за спешку, притянул Арно к себе, давая откинуться на плечо.

\- …Любуешься видом? – насмешливо фыркнул Сэ на одном выдохе.

\- Именно.

Валентин ответил почти что невозмутимо, и от этого «почти» сделалось слегка неловко, и остро, и странно – и слишком много всякого можно было, глядя со стороны, подумать. Но Инес как будто ничего не смутило: она едва оторвалась, бросая Придду короткий, заговорщически-хитрый взгляд, и снова прикрыла глаза, сжимая Арно губами и заставляя полностью растерять всякие мысли. Сэ вовсе уронил голову на плечо друга и только тихо ахнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение кончиков прохладных пальцев к шее. Беглое, осторожное… изучающее. А вот следующий за ним поцелуй – горячее и жадное касание тонких губ под челюстью – уже остановил где-то в груди выдох, сорвав его в откровенный стон. Черные, распаленно блестящие глаза распахнулись, Арно облизнул враз пересохшие губы, невольно оставляя их приоткрытыми в трепетном вздохе. А Валентин словно и не терял неизменного спокойствия.

\- Мне продолжать? – уточнил он почти что со светским вниманием, но Сэ уже научился различать и осознавать оттенки этих его «почти». И от того, которое прозвучало только что, его пронизало обжигающим холодком.

\- Что бы ты ни делал… продолжай.

Вышло почему-то только хрипло прошептать, но на шепот отозвались сразу два горячих выдоха: Валентина – около уха, и Инес – пробежавший ветерком по влажной плоти. И оба обожгли до того, что едва хватило выдержки позорно не сорваться за грань прямо сейчас – чего уж говорить о том, чтобы продержаться намного дольше. Арно попытался было остановить разошедшуюся барышню, но та только прервалась, облизываясь с порочной улыбкой и многозначительно, бархатисто мурлыча:

\- У нас ведь есть еще целая ночь…

А тут еще рука Валентина, распустившая ворот рубашки и забравшаяся под него, тепло скользнула по груди, новый крепкий поцелуй в шею отозвался волной жара, и Сэ нашел ощупью и через рубашку сжал пальцами его ладонь. Валентин вздохнул, вовсе непохожий на себя, и даже словно бы вздрогнул, щекой мягко касаясь виска и утыкаясь в волосы кончиком носа. И Арно потянулся навстречу, повернул голову, почти случайно, полуслепо находя его губы, и торопливо, неловко поцеловал. 

Поцелуй оказался пределом. 

Ночь и вправду вышла долгой, всласть напоенной вином и стонами, и Арно, задремавший на груди Придда перед рассветом, упустил момент, когда Инес, едва набросив спадающее с плеч платье, тихо выскользнула из спальни, еле слышно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Она была более чем довольна их с герцогом уговором.

**Author's Note:**

> * Инес – «чистая, невинная».


End file.
